


I’m here

by QIQIjiji



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Other, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIQIjiji/pseuds/QIQIjiji
Summary: 划重点：我咕了多久（没有多久吧）可能没咕多久文前预警：ooc    这是在复联3之后元宵节的意外惊喜的超甜故事（我觉得超甜，是甜car
Relationships: thorki
Kudos: 6





	I’m here

**Author's Note:**

> 划重点：我咕了多久（没有多久吧）可能没咕多久  
> 文前预警：ooc 这是在复联3之后元宵节的意外惊喜的超甜故事（我觉得超甜，是甜car

正文 ⬇️  
Thor 不记得，这是他第几次梦见 Loki了，那双翠绿的眼睛，还有，恶作剧过后的那一抹邪笑，甚至是不开心时气冲冲的朝自己捅刀子的样子。Thor 从来没有忘记过，哪怕是 Loki 再一次意气风发的来攻占中庭，也比这样离他而去要好…

明天，是一个团圆的节日，晚上，Thor 再一次失眠了，越到了家人团圆的时刻，他就越是无法控制自己对 Loki ，还有家人们的想念，他愧疚，他对 Loki 说的最后一句话竟然是我为什么会有你这样的弟弟……

“ brother，l am here！ 你想我吗，我回来了！” Loki 带着一抹笑容就站在他的面前   
“ Loki ！” 别再离开我！别再离开我……  
可是他触碰到了 Loki 时 ，Loki 消散了，只剩下在永恒之火燃烧中的阿斯加德，Loki 被灭霸掐死的尸体……

“no ！” Thor 惊醒，一摸，脸上全是泪水。

今天是元宵节啊，复仇者联盟的人都跟自己的家人或爱人团圆，就连猎鹰也和队长巴基一起去吃饭了，Thor 呢？他没有家了，复仇者联盟让他转移了所有的注意力，去找 Jane？这不现实

没有人陪伴只好自己去散散心，他在复仇者联盟总部后面的草坪上自己一个人慢慢的没有路线的麻木的走着。

“hey！这还是我认识的 Thor 吗？你不是一个回身有使不完干劲的只会粗暴挥舞铁锤的蠢货吗？在这里安安静静的一个人散步可不是你的作风，至少要去喝个几罐酒吧～” 这个语气，这个声音的主人让 Thor 心中 一阵触动，这个声音的主人，是 Loki 啊

Thor 不敢回头，他觉得回头只会让他更加难过和失望，他的弟弟已经死了啊，灭霸说过他不可能回来的，他并不是不想，他只怕，这一切，这调侃，或者回头会看见的微笑都只是他的幻觉，他不愿意去面对，因为他害怕失去。

“hey ，Thor？？brother？ 你真的不准备回头看看吗？” Loki 仿佛感觉这不像是 Thor  
Thor 愣住了，他的 Loki，他的 Loki 回来了，等他猛的回头，看到了一个熟悉的身影，他慢慢的走近，Thor 想去摸摸 Loki 脸，可是那只是个幻想，一摸便消散无影。

“Loki ，你真的回来啊……哥哥在等你……” 这果然只是幻想  
“没有啦，我真的回来了哦。” Loki 的手，扶上 Thor 的肩膀，“蠢货，我在这里啊！看清楚了！我邪神 Loki 在这里！别哭哭啼啼的！”   
“Loki ！真的是你！你真的回来了，我…我……” Thor 什么都说不出来，他只想知道这个站在他面前的男人是不是真实的。

Loki还是他记忆中的样子，很瘦，但似乎几年没见他变得更瘦弱了，他看起来成熟了很多，面色依然是那么苍白，那双眼睛还是那么的翠绿，像雨后的森林一样清新，又像翡翠一样典雅高贵。对上了自己心心念念的眸子，Thor 现在不知道要如何来形容自己的心情

“是我是我，我回来了，你不相信吗？真的是我！” Loki 像对Thor 急躁的解释  
“ 我知道是你啊 Loki ，我…我只是觉得你会不会有出现然后又一次离我而去……？”  
“会啊……“ 看到 Thor 表情之后，Loki 决定不要在调侃他了！“当然不会啊，我开玩笑的我亲爱的哥哥 。”  
“Loki ，我…我只有你了，我只有你了……” Thor 紧紧抱住他的兄弟  
“hey，我知道，我不会再离开你了，不会了～” Loki 拍拍他哥宽厚的后背，果然，Thor 的气息，Thor 的身影能使他安心。

“ Loki 我一直以为你死了，我为你哀悼，为你茶思饭想，我为……”  
Loki 打断了 Thor 婆婆妈妈的倾诉，“停！你怎么跟女孩子似的，婆婆妈妈……”，可是 Loki 自己也红了眼眶，就算他一直以灵魂体的方式守候在 Thor 的旁边，但其实真正见到 Thor 还是让他控制不住自己的情绪。

“今天是元宵节啊” 这是个古老的中庭节日，Loki 打了个响指，把 自己和 Thor 带到了节日的集会上，这里一片红红火火，对比复仇者联盟的总部那冷冷清清的草坪要热闹好多倍！

“Thor！？ 过来！我看到了好玩的！” Loki 和一个小孩子一样，放对于那些摊子上的小玩意，他似乎一点抵抗力都没有。  
看到了自己弟弟幼稚的模样，Thor 觉得，Loki 真的太可爱了，如果时光能一直停留在此刻，那么 Thor 希望就这样，也挺好……  
Loki 跑没影以后，再次出现时他手上拿了一个蛋糕，用食指沾了一点奶油，Thor 还觉得这样子还蛮好玩的，Loki 吃蛋糕的时候，有一点沾到了嘴角，Thor 觉得 他的弟弟就像一只小奶猫，可是当 Loki 防不慎防的将一坨奶油抹到他的脸上时，就一点都不好玩了。

奶油有点黏糊糊的，差点进了他的眼睛里，现在 Thor 感觉整个脸都黏糊糊的  
“Loki！” Thor 对着 Loki 叫到。  
“嘻嘻……” Loki 嘴角勾起了标志性的邪笑。  
Thor 用那双湛蓝的双眼看着 Loki，嘴角也勾起一抹微笑。  
”你会为你现在的淘气，付出责任啊！” Thor 也不甘示弱的拿起奶油往 Loki 脸上抹，但是就在 Thor 追 Loki 追得正欢的时候，他发现 loki 混在一股人流好像钻到一个小巷里不见了。  
Thor 跟上去，一直沿着那个昏暗潮湿的小巷往前走，等他走到了头，他发现对比刚才喧闹的集市，这安静，一个人都没有，只有一片大的草坪。

“Thor，雷霆之神？”   
“Loki 别玩了！” Thor 很想知道他的弟弟又在干嘛。  
“你愿意接受你的弟弟，然后让他成为你的一生挚爱吗？”  
“Loki 我知道是你在说话，不过我愿意！”  
“你愿意为他日日挚守，知道死亡将你们分开吗？” 说到这里，Loki 的声音有一些颤抖。  
“我……愿意，而且我不会再让他死亡将我们分开，你就是我的一生挚爱，死亡不会再来，就算死亡降临，也不会是我们分开，死亡只会把我们的爱变为永恒……”

Loki 一点一点的像 Thor 走去，“ 我愿意成为你的一生挚爱，愿意为你厮守终生……”  
他将手抚在 Thor 的胸前，笑着索吻，Thor 勾着他的脖子吻上了他挚爱的唇，在被吻的腿软的是时候，Loki 打了个响指，将他们带到了一个大的总统套房里。

“你干什么！”Loki愤愤的拍了拍Thor蹭到了自己脖颈间的脑袋，“不要像某种中庭动物一样到处乱发情！”

刚刚和Thor到了一家酒店的总统套房的Loki愤怒的瞪着凑到自己脖子前胡乱舔舐的家伙，这个精虫上脑的家伙！

“Dude, I missed you .”

Thor的低沉的声音里流露出来的情绪听着让人心疼不已，张了张嘴Loki最终还是默许了Thor的动作。

算了，反正这是他欠他的不是吗？Loki揽住了Thor的脖子把自己交给了Thor。

白皙到近乎苍白的肌肤渐渐被粉意渲染，Loki下意识的蜷曲起了身体，这可爱的反应就像是羞于在Thor的面前展现出自己如此淫荡的模样似的。

不由的轻笑出声，Thor安抚似的捏了捏Loki的后颈，从Loki衣摆探入的手不老实的四处游走，在Loki这从未经历过情事的青涩身体上到处煽风点火。

一切进行的都是那样的自然，就好像曾经已预演过无数次了一 样。像他们曾经一样

Loki 被一处又一处的挑逗，乳头早已在挑逗下挺立，Thor 一点一点脱下Loki的衣服，含上胸前的红点，“嗯，哈啊……” ，长时间未尽人事的身子必定是敏感的，Loki 在快感的刺激下无力的呻吟。

在看到躺在床上的Loki，眼里没有了刚刚的狡猾，只是水光萦绕，满脸潮红。Thor 脱掉自己的裤子，“弟弟，我可以吗……”“少废话！要进就快！“有点生气的话语在Loki现在这个状态下更像是撒娇。

Thor 并不是不愿意进入他的弟弟，只是，只是他希望他的弟弟能够开心而不是自己一味的强势，Thor 知道了曾经他的弟弟嫉妒他，他总是不经意的炫耀伤害到了Loki，他要用他的余生来慢慢补偿Loki。

夜色迷人，集市仍然热闹，灯火通明，Thor 和 Loki 将为对方日日挚守，死亡只会将他们的爱变为永恒……

End


End file.
